


The Royal Arrangement

by Cheeseydare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is a Needy Bottom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Jon and Margaery Love Him, But Voluntarily, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Jon Snow is Jon Targaryen, Jon and Aegon Are Very Close, Jon is a Kingsguard, M/M, Then I added Fluff So, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseydare/pseuds/Cheeseydare
Summary: Jon and Aegon have always been close, in the way that Targaryen siblings are. As the Crown Prince, Aegon needs an heir but has no interest in making one. So, he comes up with a plan.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell/Aegon VI Targaryen (Implied)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	The Royal Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, an idea refused to leave me alone, so my fingers and mind have produced this. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Jon Targaryen’s eyes scanned the Throne Room without pause. He took in the assemblage of lords and knights and various courtiers, assessing them for any threat to his father or brother. It was unlikely that any would try to harm his family, given he and his sworn brothers bracketed the throne, but it was better to be over cautious than regretful.

His father rose after settling the last lord’s concerns. “That will be all for today, court is concluded.”

The gathered mass bowed as Jon’s father left with Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell in tow. He felt a subtle hand at his elbow and turned to find Aegon looking up at him.

“Walk with me?” he asked, violet eyes shining hopefully. He was bedecked in the red and black of their house, and it suited him perfectly.

Jon nodded and smiled beneath his white helm and brown beard. “Of course, my prince.” It was faint and visible only due to their proximity, but Jon saw his brother blush at the rumbling timbre of his voice.

They were a study in contrasts. Jon was taller and broader, muscle and strength built from hours training and riding, with brown hair and grey eyes. Aegon was shorter and slighter, more focused upon politics and pursuits of the mind with the classic silver hair and violet eyes of their ancestors.

Jon dutifully trailed after his brother, eyes still constantly checking as people left or milled about. Once in the hallways proper, he had an easier time of listening for approaching threats since the only sound was the rattle of his armor and the soft shuffle of Aegon’s feet. His brother turned to look over his shoulder at him, blushing before facing forward again.

It amused Jon greatly to see the Crown Prince of Westeros so flustered. Aegon was only ever like this with him in private, publicly he was every inch the assured leader. Jon knew the realm was shocked when he elected to swear his oath to the Kingsguard and forgo his status as a prince, but he felt it was his purpose to protect his family. He was certainly good enough to earn his spot in the elite order. That, and something else entirely.

That second reason showed itself as Aegon led him away from the well-traveled portions of the Keep and down into the labyrinth of chambers that was the lower store rooms. If one wasn’t careful they could easily be lost in the darkened space, but both Jon and Aegon were Targaryens and knew all the secrets of their home. Finally, they stepped into a small chamber with a single table.

There was a candle on the table providing light, along with a glass bottle of oil, a number of towels, and a basin of water. Jon turned as Aegon closed the door and locked it.

His brother looked almost nervous, as though he was a blushing maiden before their bedding. It couldn’t have been further from the truth, but the way Aegon looked demurely at the ground and clasped his hands in front of him made blood rush to his cock all the same.

“Did you have need of me, my prince?” Jon asked quietly.

Aegon looked up biting his lip and nodded shyly. He stepped forward and his hands fluttered forward but didn’t touch Jon.

“What is it you need? Use your words,” Jon said, enjoying the way his brother blushed deeper. Making him beg was one of his favorite things in the world.

“I-I need you, brother,” Aegon whimpered, pressing himself against Jon’s armored form. He minutely ground himself against his leg with a moan.

Jon lightly gripped Aegon’s throat. His brother froze, eyes wide and breathing harsh. “Your words, my prince. You have such a pretty way with them, use them.”

“Your cock. I need your cock, Ser,” he said breathily. Aegon rather liked when they used their titles or mentioned their shared blood during their trysts, as did Jon.

Jon smiled at him and nodded. “And you shall have it. You know what to do.”

Aegon smiled blindingly wide and it made Jon happy to see him so pleased. Aegon’s hands deftly unlatched his helm and gauntlets, before removing the scale mail skirt attached to the bottom of his cuirass. Jon gripped his hands as they reached for the ties to his breeches.

“Thank you, my prince, I can take it from here,” he said commandingly.

Aegon nodded as Jon advanced forwards, until his brother was pressed against the wall. He leant down and kissed along his neck lightly. Aegon whined and tried to grind himself against Jon’s leg again, but he gripped his throat once more.

“Silly little whores don’t get to rub their cocks against anything they please. _You_ came to _me_ , remember, asked me to give you my cock. I’ll decide when I fill your pretty little arse and if you get to peak. Do you understand?” he said.

Aegon’s pupils were wide lust as he panted beneath him. Jon gently gripped the Crown Prince’s cock through his trousers causing the smaller man to buck against his hand. He moved his hand up and undid the knots holding Aegon’s breeches in place before spinning him around in a flash.

Slowly, he exposed Aegon’s firm, little arse. His tight hole winked at Jon when he spread his brother’s cheeks, the crinkled flesh pristine from daily washings. It was too tempting to resist and his tongue darted out and swiped at the small opening. Aegon gasped and tried to push back, but Jon placed a hand on the small of his back and easily pinned him to the wall.

“Such an eager whore. Your tight arse looks so good, but it will look even better with my cock buried in it,” Jon commented. His words made Aegon keen and Jon saw his brother’s own cock twitch at his words. He cupped Aegon’s cock softly. “Is this what you wanted? To be fucked like some cheap whore in a dark room? To have me fill your arse with my seed?”

“Gods, fuck yes. Please, please fuck me, fill me,” Aegon begged, his voice breathy and high.

Jon smirked and snatched the bottle of oil from the table. He poured a measure of the cool liquid over his brother’s arse and dipped his fingers into the container as well. His cock twitched at the way his brother’s hole fluttered when the liquid slipped across it.

One thick finger slipped inside with almost no resistance. Aegon moaned when the digit that was buried to the base knuckle, curled inside his passage. Jon slowly slid it in and out for a few moments, enjoying the way his brother’s arse gripped and massaged his finger, a promise of the way he would take his cock.

Jon squeezed the base of Aegon’s cock when he added a second finger. His brother gave out a strangled sigh as he slowly spread his arse with gentle motions.

“You take my fingers so well, my prince. Such a receptive slut you make,” Jon murmured. Aegon’s cock twitched violently at his words, but Jon held the base tightly, preventing his climax.

When he added a third finger, Aegon began mumbling and pleading. “Please, gods, please Jon. Give me your cock, fill my arse with it. Please, Ser, please fuck me.”

Jon had to take a deep breath and calm himself lest he finish in his breeches like a green boy. Aegon always got so beautifully needy as he was prepared and Jon loved it. It gave him a certain sense of accomplishment that he could give his brother this pleasure.

The larger brother finished untying the laces of his breeches, uncaring of the stains left by the oil. He groaned as his long, thick cock was finally freed of its confines. He hurriedly ensured that it was covered completely in oil before standing from his crouch and positioning the head against Aegon’s gaped, fluttering hole.

“Tell me what you need, my prince,” Jon said, lightly teasing Aegon’s entrance.

His brother desperately tried to push himself onto his cock. “I need you, only you. You’re the only one who gets me, gets to fuck me.”

Jon grinned savagely and pressed forward, notching half of his cock into his brother on the first push. Aegon whimpered and groaned, his head turned and cheek pressed against the stone wall so he could look back over his shoulder. Jon groaned at the slick, grasping heat that surrounded his cock.

He pulled out so only the tip was left and pushed forward once more, a little more of his cock slipping into Aegon. He repeated this process as he poured more oil over the point where they joined. Finally, he seated all of himself within the Crown Prince, the nestle of curls at the base of his cock brushing against Aegon’s arse.

“Fuck, you feel so amazing. You were made for my cock,” Jon groaned. He leaned his head against Aegon’s shoulder and began to increase the speed of his thrusts.

“Ah, fuck me. So, so big, ser. Your cock is stretching me so fucking good,” Aegon whimpered. His mouth hung open as he panted through the fucking Jon was giving him. The Kingsguard still had a hand wrapped around the base of Aegon’s cock, preventing his climax.

Jon began fucking his brother in earnest, the snap of his hips meeting Aegon’s arse filling the small room. Aegon looked so blissed out and beautiful that combined with the hot, slick grip around his cock, Jon knew he wouldn’t last very long.

He looked down and gazed at the sight of his cock being swallowed so completely by Aegon’s arse. It was mesmerizing to see his brother’s smaller body take something so large. Jon leaned forward and pressed open mouth kisses along the Crown Prince’s shoulder and up his neck, before nibbling on his earlobe.

“You look so pretty taking my cock. Such a good little whore for me. Tell me what you want,” he whispered hotly into his brother’s ear.

Aegon moaned and whined, pushing his hips back in rhythm to meet Jon’s thrusts. “I, fuck, I want your seed. I want you to peak in my arse. I want people to look at me tomorrow and watch as I walk funny from being fucked by you.”

Jon groaned and released Aegon’s cock. He buried himself completely and climaxed, filling his brother’s arse with a thick river of his seed. Aegon screamed as he peaked, his cock painting the wall with his own seed. Jon clamped his hand over his brother’s mouth and pulled him more firmly against his chest. The pair stayed wrapped together like that as they both rode out their highs.

Once his cock began softening, Jon pulled free of Aegon and helped him shuffle over to the table. His brother bent over with a low sigh as Jon dipped a towel in the basin of water. Tenderly, he cleaned around Aegon’s abused hole, stretched and leaking his seed. His gentle presses with the cloth drew quiet moans and groans from the Crown Prince.

After that was done, he cleaned his own cock. With careful hands, he pulled Aegon’s small clothes and breeches back into place and retied their laces. When he moved to fix his own clothes, he found Aegon’s lithe fingers in his path. His brother efficiently tucked his cock away and re-tied the laces to his breeches.

Jon looked down at his older brother and saw him smiling gently at him. He cupped Aegon’s cheek and pressed their lips together softly. The smaller brother sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Kingsguard’s neck. They separated but left their foreheads pressed together.

“You were amazing, Egg. Absolutely beautiful for me. Are you feeling alright?” Jon murmured, searching for any discomfort in the violet eyes so close to his own.

“It was perfect and I feel amazing, Jon. One of these days I hope you will stop worrying about me,” Aegon replied softly. He pressed a kiss to Jon’s nose and then his cheek, giggling at the rough sensation of the beard there.

“It’s my job to worry about you, and even if it wasn’t I would anyway,” Jon said earnestly. Aegon simply sighed again and more fully sagged against his brother’s larger frame. Jon wrapped his arms around him, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They both enjoyed the peaceful moments of silence that were so rare in their lives.

“I should be getting back, my wife will wonder where I’ve been,” Aegon muttered sadly.

Jon repressed the frown that wanted to flash on his face at the clear anguish his brother felt, but there was very little he could do about it. Instead, he nodded his agreement and donned the pieces of armor that had been removed before following Aegon out and up into the Keep proper. Even as he wondered how to make his brother feel better, he smirked at the subtle way Aegon limped in front of him.

-TRA-

It was a fortnight after their meeting in the lower portion of the Keep that Aegon sought him out again. They had just finished supper with their family and as Jon went to leave, he found his brother’s hand on his elbow once more.

“Could I speak with you for a moment?” Aegon asked quietly.

Jon nodded and followed his older brother to an empty balcony that overlooked the Blackwater. Aegon wrung his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. He looked more like the Crown Prince of Westeros than the man who begged for Jon’s seed in his arse.

“I think I have found a solution to our problem,” he said firmly.

“And which problem is that, exactly?” Jon replied, his brow furrowed.

Aegon glanced about, shy once again. He stepped closer and lowered his voice when he spoke. “The one where I prefer your cock in me more than fucking my wife.”

Jon hummed his acknowledgement. He pondered the Bay for a moment before he sighed and nodded for Aegon to continue.

“You fuck my wife instead.”

His head snapped back around at those words. Aegon’s face was redder than their house colors, but his violet eyes glinted defiantly in the light of the full moon. Jon opened his mouth to retort, but he was so shocked that no words came forth. Aegon sprung at the opening.

“It’s perfect. I know you enjoy both men and women sexually, whereas I don’t. We share the same ancestry so Targaryen blood will sit the throne for the next generation. And if it is truly so awful for you, I need only for an heir to be born and then you can stop. Please, Jon, this can work…” his voice trailed off in desperation at the end.

Jon shook his head, as if that would clear the seeming fog of confusion that had descended. He saw one immediate problem. “And Margaery is fine with this? With being passed around like a whore?”

“Her brother, Ser Loras, shares my predilections, so she understands my position. And we’re not ‘passing her around’ as you so crudely put it. It is hardly as if laying with you would be a great hardship, you’re a gorgeous, attentive lover with a cock fashioned by the gods,” Aegon replied.

“But yes, she would be willing to try. She understands that the longer our marriage remains barren; the more people will talk. I may not love her as a man tends to love a woman, but she has a sharp mind and a good heart, Jon. She will be my queen in the years to come.”

He heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes in resignation. “How did our lives get so fucking complicated?”

Aegon’s soft hand grasped his own calloused fingers gently. “Well, we were three and ten and you came into my room and asked if we could-”

“Shush, you. I know how it started,” Jon said, cutting his brother off who laughed. “You’re right, of course you are. You’ve always been the one blessed with intellect. You truly trust Margaery this much? She could bring our family to ruin if she were to speak of this.”

“I do. She has flourished away from her grandmother, grown into her own woman. She knows that this is our best chance to cement our future reign. Aside from you, there is no one I trust more,” Aegon said with conviction.

Jon nodded and pulled his brother into a hug. “When?”

“Tomorrow night, come to our chambers,” he murmured, muffled by Jon’s chest.

They separated and went their own ways for the evening, each with much to think about.

Despite his misgivings, Jon found himself trekking through the hidden passages of the Keep to Aegon’s chamber. He knew better than to walk where anyone could see him, least of all his sworn brothers.

He found Margaery and Aegon seated together at a small table, though both stood when he entered. She was wearing a simple gown of red and black, and for just a moment, Jon allowed himself to appreciate the sight of her swathed in their house colors. Aegon stepped forward and looked as though he were acting as an intermediary.

“Right, so, as long as you’re still in agreement, Jon, Margaery is ready as well,” he said. Jon nodded, as did she. “Excellent, I’ll simply be off-”

“No,” Jon said firmly. Both gave him confused looks. “How much does she know?”

Aegon’s brow furrowed. “About…” he trailed off knowingly and Jon nodded. The Crown Prince sighed. “Everything. It was hard to hide the soreness and she figured it was someone within the Keep. Once I proposed this, it sort of all came out.”

Jon looked at the beautiful woman across from, who managed to look wholly poised, as though they weren’t discussing her husband fucking his brother who was to lay with her. “It doesn’t bother you?”

She shrugged delicately. “Aegon’s sexual preferences are hurting no one. As for you two being related, it is the way of Targaryens, is it not?”

He tilted his head and conceded her point. Words, though, were one thing, but he wanted to test her resolve. Jon stepped to his brother and caught him in a gentle kiss. Aegon flailed for a moment before responding eagerly. The Kingsguard kept an eye on his good sister, who watched them with rapt attention and a blush upon her cheeks. That reaction set Jon on a whole new trail of thought.

He held his hand out to her when he and Aegon separated. She stepped forward tentatively and grasped it with her own dainty hand. Jon cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, enjoying the contrast of her soft skin against his scars and callouses.

“You’re sure?” he asked a final time. She nodded firmly and he saw a resolve settle in her that raised his opinion of her.

Jon leant down so their lips were just barely parted and paused. When she didn’t pull away he kissed her softly, a mere brush of their lips. Margaery sighed and pressed forward into him. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored the inside of her mouth slowly. Aegon groaned as he watched them and Jon pulled away to look at his brother contemplatively.

“Do you trust me brother? I wish to try something,” Jon said, grasping his brother’s hand firmly.

Aegon nodded his head slowly, giving him an odd look. “Of course I trust you. You do remember what is happening right now, don’t you?”

Jon snorted and rolled his eyes. “I want you to stay, Aegon. I want you to be here as I take Margaery and give her my seed, fill her belly with a dragon.”

His brother’s eyes darkened with lust. Jon heard Margaery’s sharp intake of breath and found a look of desire on her features as well. Aegon pressed himself against Jon, and the larger brother could feel the prince’s erection. That was all the answer he needed.

He deftly stripped Aegon bare, revealing an expanse of perfect skin. Jon seated him at the side of the bed and after a moment’s hesitation, tore a linen into strips. He held them up for his brother’s inspection.

“Would it be alright if I bound you to the chair? I want your pretty cock hard and throbbing and out of your reach as you watch,” he whispered hotly into his brother’s ear.

“Gods, yes please,” Aegon groaned.

Jon smirked as he bound his ankles and wrists to the chair, tight enough to hold but not cut off blood flow to the limbs. Margaery watched all of this silently, her only reaction the deepening blush on her cheeks, and a restless shuffling of her feet that hinted at the wetness between her thighs.

After ensuring that his brother was secure, Jon stood and held his hand out for his good sister. Margaery approached gracefully, as though she floated instead of walked. He placed one hand on her waist and the other along her jaw. This time she met his kiss eagerly, pressing herself against his front with a small moan.

He slid his hand around to grasp her arse and pulled her even tighter to him. Margaery gasped as she felt his cock press against her stomach and tilted her head back. Jon kissed and nipped down her neck to her collarbone, pulling back once he reached the fabric of her dress.

Jon maneuvered himself so that he was standing behind her, both facing Aegon who was watching with rapt attention. He began undoing the laces holding Margaery’s dress in place, drawing out the tension in the room. With the last tie undone, Jon slid his hands from her hips up to her shoulders, then painstakingly drug her dress down.

In only her corset and small clothes, Margaery’s blush deepened. Jon pressed himself firmly against her back and kissed the side of her neck as his hands roamed over her form. One slid up, lightly ghosting over her breast as the other trailed down to gently cup her mound. The damp fabric he found there made him grin at Aegon over her shoulder.

He pressed his palm against her core and ground down lightly until he found her button. Margaery gasped and shivered, arching back into him.

“Look at her, brother. So needy, so responsive. She’s already so wet for my cock, she’ll take it as nicely as you do,” Jon said roughly.

Aegon whined as his cock jerked. As he chuckled at his brother’s arousal, it seemed Margaery wanted to become a more active participant as she turned in his arms and pulled his tunic up. He lifted his arms obligingly as she took it off over his head, her eyes and hands roaming along his muscled and scarred torso.

“I am ready, Jon. Please, take me to bed,” she murmured, her doe eyes glancing at him from underneath her lashes.

Jon groaned and pulled her into another open-mouthed kiss. His hands moved to tear at the laces holding her corset together, roughly undoing them. Margaery set to work loosening the ties holding his breeches in place at the same time, her hands occasionally brushing against his aching cock.

Once he finished with the ties, he hurriedly discarded the corset to take in her nearly nude form. Her breasts sat firm on her chest, nipples tightened in arousal. Jon brushed his thumb across one as Margaery allowed his breeches to fall and wrapped a hesitant hand around his cock. They both groaned, and Jon rested his head against hers with his eyes closed as she gave a few experimental tugs.

He carefully stepped out of his breeches before cupping her jaw and bringing her into another kiss. As their lips and tongues met once more, Jon brought her back with him until he felt the edge of the bed against his legs. They broke apart and he sat, nearly level with the apex of her thighs. The laces to her small clothes came undone with only two pulls, finally exposing her cunt to his sight.

Margaery made to cross her legs but he lightly gripped her thighs and looked up. “Don't hide from me. It's beautiful, like the rest of you.”

She smiled shyly and allowed him to place feather light kisses along her stomach and hips. Finally, she got impatient and gripped his hair. Jon smirked against her skin and slid his arms around her waist before standing up in one smooth motion and spinning them. Margaery yelped as she lost her balance and he allowed her to fall back onto the bed.

Jon gripped her ankles and pulled her so that when he knelt at the side of the bed and spread her legs, he had a perfect angle to taste her. Margaery groaned as he kissed around her core before using his hands to spread her lower lips. She was pink and glistening and perfect, and Jon gripped the base of his cock to stave off embarrassing himself.

Margaery was watching him with a confused and embarrassed look, but her head fell back against the bed once he set his tongue to work at her nub. Jon worked a finger inside of her slick sex, marveling at the way it grasped and fluttered so similarly to Aegon’s arse, and yet so differently.

As he continued to rub circles onto her nub with his tongue, Jon felt Margaery relax. He added a second finger to her cunt, enjoying the noises of pleasure she was making. He could hear Aegon behind him breathing harshly and wouldn’t be surprised if his brother finished unaided during the night.

It was right after he slipped a third finger into her that Margaery locked up in climax. Her cunt pulsed and flexed around his digits as she keened and gripped his hair. Jon kept up gentle pressure with his tongue and fingers and let her ride out her peak. When she finally came down, Margaery gently pushed at his head and he retreated from between her thighs.

“Oh, gods. That was incredible,” she groaned, looking at him dazedly.

Jon grinned and turned to look at Aegon, whose gaze was fixed on his cock. He leaned down and kissed his brother, allowing him to taste his wife on his lips. Aegon moaned and tried to follow as he pulled back.

“She’ll look so pretty taking my cock, just like you, won’t she?” Jon asked.

Aegon nodded enthusiastically, his eyes dark with lust. Jon turned back to find Margaery looking at him with trepidation, as she got her first clear look at his member. He gave her a soft kiss and a taste of her own release.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. Ok?” he murmured. She nodded and gave him a small smile. “Good. Now get on your hands and knees so you can look at your husband while I fuck you.”

Margaery shivered in excitement at his words and gracefully complied. She looked like a vision, flushed and waiting for his cock as Aegon watched, his own cock hard and leaking. Whatever doubts he had about this plan were laid to rest as he saw how eager and comfortable his brother and good sister were with the situation.

It took him a few extra moments, but he found a vial of the oil Aegon preferred and coated his cock in it. Even with Margaery’s natural lubrication, Jon thought that extra would be better had than not, at least for her first time.

He moved to kneel behind her and had to grip the base of his cock at the gorgeous sight of her cunt spread and glistening with arousal crowned by her arsehole. Jon shuffled forward and notched his cock at her entrance. When Margaery looked back over her shoulder, he gave a reassuring smile and gently rubbed her lower back. With a deep breath, she nodded.

Jon firmly gripped her hips and pushed forward, watching as she swallowed his cock bit by it. He grunted at the vicelike channel, slick and hot, fluttering around him. Margaery gave a single drawn out moan until he had fit himself completely within her.

“Alright?” he asked lowly.

She gasped and minutely shifted her legs. “Yes, I’m just adjusting.”

It was a few moments later when she gave him permission to move again. He pulled back until only the head was left within her, before pushing forward to bury himself completely once more. As he continued the slow process of building up the speed and rhythm of his thrusts, Jon began to rub circles into the nub at the top of Margaery’s cunt.

“Ah, yes, yes, right there,” she moaned. Margaery began rocking back to meet his thrusts.

Jon saw her head was hanging down and found Aegon looked on the verge of climaxing, his cock leaking and twitching violently. He slid his hand from her hip, along her spine and into her hair. With a firm but gentle grasp, Jon pulled Margaery’s head up so she could see his brother.

“Look. I want you to watch as your husband peaks simply from watching you take my cock. I’m going to make you peak, princess, and then I’m going to fill you with my seed. Is that what you want?” he grunted.

“Gods, yes, take me. Give me your seed, put a babe in my belly,” Margaery moaned.

Aegon’s stones tightened and then his whole frame tensed as he erupted with a lewd moan. His release splashed along his chest and legs, finally dying down to a dribble. Jon made sure Margaery saw it all as he continued to fill her at a rapid pace, his own end approaching quickly.

He increased the speed of his fingers at her nub, drawing sounds from the future queen of Westeros better suited to a brothel than a noble lady. Just as Jon was sure he would finish before he could bring her to another peak, he felt her hips stutter in their motion. A moment later her back arched as her cunt began to quiver around his cock. Margaery gave a strangled groan as her legs shook lightly.

The silky muscles milking the length of his cock and the sounds she made climaxing brought him over the edge. Jon pushed himself as far in as he could go and peaked, filling her with numerous ropes of his seed. The pair rode out their respective orgasms like that, both breathing harshly and dripping sweat.

Jon released his grip on Margaery’s hair and lightly trailed his hand down her back once more. As he began to soften, he pulled free and watched as she bonelessly fell on her side. She rolled to her back and gave him a lazy smile, which he returned before standing on shaky legs and untying his brother.

Aegon pulled him into a soft kiss and then moved to wet a towel and clean himself. Jon joined him at the table, and after they were done, both moved to wash Margaery, who basked in the attention. Aegon pressed a tender kiss to her hairline once they were finished.

“Thank you, Jon,” Margaery murmured as he slipped his clothes back on. She was nestled under the blankets with Aegon next to her.

“Yes, thank you,” his brother said gratefully. “I found I rather enjoyed it more than I anticipated.”

Jon snorted as he redid the last tie on his breeches. “I think we all did. Simply tell me when. Sleep well, you too, I’ll see you in the morn.”

They both smiled and returned the sentiment. The Kingsguard exited through the secret passage he entered, looking forward to finding his own bed after a more intense experience than he had anticipated. But one he was beginning to look forward to repeating.

-TRA-

It continued like that for moons. As time passed, they became more open, tried different things. One of Margaery’s favorites was having Aegon feast on her cunt as Jon fucked his arse. More often than not, on nights he wasn’t assigned to guard duty, Jon visited their chambers. He found himself growing closer to both his brother and Margaery, and they often spent time together outside of the royal couple’s chambers.

The last few days, however, Margaery had been feeling unwell in the mornings. Jon had personally escorted Grandmaester Marwyn to the couple’s chambers. He was stood outside and watched as the man left with a small bounce in his step. Before he had a chance to ponder that, Aegon called him into the room.

His brother was in a sort of daze, while Margaery smiled fondly at her husband. Jon crossed the room and knelt before the princess, who was seated on the side of the bed.

“I’m with child,” she said softly, confirming what Jon suspected.

Jon was elated but also slightly worried. He had accomplished his purpose, so he wasn’t sure if that meant the arrangement was over. It hadn’t been his intention, but Margaery had burrowed her way into his heart and resided right next to his brother in love.

“Jon, are you alright?” Aegon asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook himself and realized that he must have taken some time to respond. “Yes, yes of course. That’s wonderful news! A prince or princess!”

Margaery frowned and took his hand. “What’s really bothering you?”

It was a moment before he answered. “I…I am excited, I just find myself unsure about us. I swear I didn’t mean for it to happen, hells, I don’t even know _when_ it happened, but I’ve really grown to love being with the both of you. Obviously, in bed, but beyond that as well…”

His brother sat beside his wife and squeezed his shoulder. “There’s no reason anything needs change. I think I speak for the both of us that being with you is a high point in our lives.”

Margaery nodded adamantly at those words. “It’s not conventional or what I had imagined, but it works and is so much better than my dreams as well. We make a great team the three of us, and I sleep easier at night knowing you’re protecting Aegon and I. Now, you get to protect your child, our child between the three of us.”

The tears came unbidden to his eyes and Jon hastily tried to wipe them away. Tenderly, with an approving smile from Margaery, he placed his hand over her stomach. Aegon’s joined before Margaery covered both with her own hands. A joyous laugh escaped him as he kissed the two most important people in his life over and over until they were all giggling.

The news was well received both at court and in the streets of King’s Landing. Jon’s father sent down quite a bit of food to the city to celebrate the announcement. He was just glad that no one suspected him for being happy for his brother and good sister.

He was sure it was his imagination, but as the moons turned, Margaery seemed to glow. Even as she grew round, Jon found himself mesmerized by her. Her need of release grew as well, and more than once he had entered their chambers to find her riding Aegon’s face mercilessly, not that his brother ever complained.

For the last fortnight of her pregnancy, though, Margaery had been confined to bed rest and her mood became so volatile that she had banished both Jon and Aegon from the room, only to recall them immediately in tears multiple times. Still, neither brother imagined they would fare much better if they were stuck abed, let alone growing a babe within them.

For all of the anticipation and waiting, it was a rather non-descript day when Margaery finally went into labor. Jon had been posted outside of the chambers she was resting in, a pregnant princess having earned a full-time Kingsguard watch. He had been fully prepared to perform his duties and kill someone who slipped past the guard when she called for him worriedly.

In hindsight, springing into her chambers with his sword drawn hadn’t done anything to ease her panic. After she told him that it was time, Jon had sprinted to the end of the hall and informed a guard, which would start a chain of people relaying messages to Marwyn and the family. With that complete, he sat beside Margaery and tried to distract her with little success.

Aegon had refused to leave the room despite the midwives and Marwyn’s protests, and he had concocted some nonexistent protocol that required a Kingsguard to be present lest someone try to kill the mother or child. Jon was eternally grateful his brother found a way for him to be present for the birth of their child, and swore he would suck him dry later that night.

It was many hours of screaming and cursing and oaths against ever getting pregnant again before Marwyn sagged back in relief, a messy, bloody, babe in his arms. The Grandmaester handed the bundle off to the midwives who declared a happy, healthy, prince had been born, the next heir to the throne.

Everyone made themselves scarce once the room had been cleaned to allow the new parents a moment. Jon watched from the door as his son suckled contentedly from Margaery’s breast, tufts of the Valyrian silver poking up from the bundle of blankets. Aegon waved him over with a wide smile. Margaery looked exhausted, but she was wholly focused on the life within her arms.

“What will you call him?” he asked, watching as his brother helped his good sister lean tiredly against his frame.

“Jon, after a man neither of us could live without. Someone who will be the best example of how to be a loyal son, brother, and friend. A protector of those who need it. A good man,” Margaery murmured lowly.

Jon gasped as he knelt at their bedside. He had never imagined they would ever do such a thing. It touched him more than anything ever had and tears of love welled in his eyes. Aegon carefully removed his helm and gently wiped them away, as Margaery looked on with a warm smile.

For a few quiet moments, the three were able to enjoy the newest addition to their unorthodox family. The result of their arrangement so long ago was more beautiful than any of them could have dreamed possible.


End file.
